Adam's Father
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: hey folks I redid this story so here is a better verson of it ejoy. Adam's Father comes the lab and things go from bad to worse when he attacks Adam in front of the team, and to make things even worse he's escaped from custady! who will be there to help?
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

**Beta: **Lolly4Holly

**Parings:** Adam/Mac

**A/N:** I do not own any of the CSI: NY characters wish I did. Mac/Adam slash warning.

**Description:** Adam Ross Rocks!!! I love Adam!!! So don't let this story make you think otherwise. Adam's Father comes the lab and things go from bad to worse when he attacks Adam in front of the team will they be able to protect Adam from his father?

* * *

Adam sat at the lab desk trying to piece together the connection between the two vic's and the killer, but he began to think if there wasn't anything at all and this frustrated him to no end. He wanted to have something so when Mac or any other CSI's came back he would have the results to give them, but wasn't anything. He was so deep into his concentration that he hadn't even noticed Hawkes walking up behind him. Hawkes slapped him on the shoulder with a file causing Adam to jump in surprise. He clutched his chest tightly in shock.

"Damn Hawkes! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Adam asked trying to get his breathing under control.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but I was just coming to see if you've got anything." Hawkes said with a grin on his face as he sat down beside Adam.

"No I haven't got anything! I'm Sorry. I must be a big disappointment, huh? I CAN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Adam yelled in frustration. Hawkes looked at him sympathetically. He smiled placing a hand on his shoulder squeezing it softly.

"No Adam you're not a big disappointment! We wouldn't have gotten half the criminals we've captured without you so don't go selling yourself short." Adam looked at him then nodded with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." Adam said softly.

"So how longs it been?" He asked. Adam looked up at him with a confused look on his face. Hawkes chuckled. "You and Mac! How long have you two been together?"

Adam understood now and smiled. "Almost two years."

Hawkes looked at him in surprise. "Wow almost two years? Really? I honestly didn't think it has been that long!" Hawkes said whistling in surprise. Adam chuckled.

As the two talked among themselves they didn't notice a man getting off the elevator. He was a tall man, very strong built and his hair was long; up in a ponytail. He had tattoos from his neck down to his arms. The man's eyes were emerald green. He was the type of man that could strike fear into the hearts of many. His name was George Ross, the father of Adam Ross. He stood there looking around the lab trying to locate what he was looking for.

"ADAM!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled in a terrifying voice causing everyone to tremble.

Adam turned at the sound of his name being called out in anger, causing him to turn pale as he recognized the voice instantly. He wasn't expecting to see his father here of all places.

Hawkes looked at him in concern. "Adam! You ok?"

"I was never here! Ok?" Adam stated as he ducked underneath the lab table. His father yelled once again. Hawkes looked at Adam confused then watched as the others walked up to the man doing all the yelling. He climbed to his feet to join them.

"Sir!" Mac said getting the bigger man's attention. He turned and looked at him. "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave! You are disrupting my workers!" Mac said in a calm voice as a fair warning. The man only grew angrier as he was asked to leave, but Mac was not intimidated by him.

"Not until I talk to my son!" George said coldly.

"Sir again I...." Mac was cut off.

"Dad!" Adam stated out of nowhere.

Everyone turned to watch him walking towards them. He decided to face his father right here and now. His father turned to him, grabbing him by the arm and gripping him tightly. Adam cringed in pain as his grip tightened even more.

"Adam we need to talk!" George said.

"Ow you're hurting me! Let go!" Adam said trying to get free, but that only made him tighten his grip even more, causing him to cry out a little.

Mac had to intervene. "Sir you need to let go of him, right now!" Mac ordered, stepping up beside him.

George looked at him confused. "_Why is this guy so protective of my son?"_ He asked himself then it clicked and gave him a knowing look then turned back to Adam.

"So this is your boyfriend huh? A little protective of you isn't he?" George said to Adam then turned to Mac. "I won't let go until I talk to my son!" he said, but Adam yanked his arm free and shook his head he took a deep breath and released his frustration.

"First off, I don't know how you knew, but it's none of your business and second off, I don't want to talk to you. Hell in fact I don't want to ever fucking see you again. Now please leave me alone and...."

George suddenly backed handed Adam, shocking everyone as he went flying to the ground busting his lip and nose on impact. The next thing he felt was a jolt of pain going through his sides as he felt his ribs cracking. He cried out in pain as his father continued kicking him then next he felt the punches of his childhood memories when his father first did this to him. It felt like being stabbed over and over again. He grunted at each blow, wishing it would stop until darkness claimed him. Mac was yelling in a furious rage. It took Mac, Danny and another two men to get him off. Stella and Lindsey stood there in shock as Adam was lying on the ground covered in blood. He was beaten pretty badly.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE AND BOOK HIM!" Mac yelled in anger.

Flack and Danny didn't hesitate; they cuffed him and took in into custody. Hawkes turned and looked down at Adam; he couldn't believe what he had seen as his eyes filled with tears. Mac however knelt down next to Adam and he felt for a pulse. He let out a breath of relief as he found a steady pulse, but he was pale and none responsive. He turned to Stella bringing her out of shock.

"Get a bus over here and quick!" He ordered. Stella nodded wiping out her cell. He turned back to Adam. "Adam! Adam can you hear me? C'mon baby answer me!" Mac begged as he gently stroked his face. Stella stepped forward to announce the paramedics were on their way. Mac nodded without taking his eyes off Adam.

Lindsey stood perfectly still in shock. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. She was brought out of her state when she felt a hand on her shoulder, only to find her husband there. She turned to him and buried her face into his chest, choking back a sob as she spoke.

"I....I can't believe he would do that to Adam! And in front of us too, has he lost his mind?" Lindsey asked. She was ready to cry, she loved Adam like a little brother.

Mac spoke up before Danny could. "You'd be surprised of what people will do when they lose control."

The medics showed up not to long after, hauling Adam up on the stretcher and down to the ambulance. Mac rode with Adam while the others followed in their vehicles all the way to the hospital.

They wheeled him into the hospital where Mac and the team were told to wait. They all stood around the waiting room, praying and hoping for the best. For what seemed like hours later a doctor finally came out to greet them.

"Are you here with Adam Ross?" He asked them all. The team climbed to their feet nodding. "I'm Doctor Myers. I operated on Mr. Ross." He introduced himself.

"I'm Detective Mac Taylor, his boyfriend. These are his friends and co-workers." Mac said shaking his hand. "How is he?" He asked.

"He sustained multiple broken ribs, one punctured his left lung, but we managed to repair it and stop the bleeding. What surprises me though is the fact that he didn't sustain any skull fractures with a beating he took he should have, he is one lucky man." The doctor said.

"So he's going to be ok? Can we see him?" Hawkes asked.

"Yes! He's awake now. Give him a week in here and he should be ready to go. Please follow me." He said leading the team to his room.

They followed the doctor towards his room, hastily walking in to see Adam sat up in bed, staring blankly at nothing. He hadn't noticed Mac and the others standing there. It wasn't until he heard a knock on the door that he noticed them. He looked away in shame, beginning to sob softly. Adam felt a pair of hands wrap around his shoulders, he looked up to see Mac holding him close, giving him comfort. He turned and buried his face into his chest, continuing to sob. The others gathered around him to give him comfort as well. When he finally stopped crying he looked up at them frowning.

"I...I just...please don't look at me! I'm pathetic and weak and I don't deserve any kindness." Adam said turning away. They all looked at him like he had gone mad.

"Adam..." Danny began, but Adam quickly cut him off.

"No! I'm ashamed and embarrassed. I couldn't even stop him let alone defend myself and...." Stella cut his ranting off with a firm tone.

"Adam enough! There was nothing you could have done to prevent this; he even took us by surprise. He was on you before we even knew what was happening." Stella firmly told him.

"Yeah well it wouldn't have happened if..." He began choking back a sob. Mac cupped his chin forcing him to look in the eyes of his lover as he spoke.

"Adam listen to me my love, when I tell you this because it's the truth, you broke free from his grip the moment you stood up to him and he knew it, that's why he reacted like he did because he knew you were no longer afraid of him and lost his power over you! You stood your ground against him knowing he would strike and for that we couldn't be more proud of you." Mac said softly. Adam looked at him for a moment then he looked over to Stella and the others who nodded in agreement.

He smiled as tears slid down his face. "I can't believe you guys care so much about me! Even if I am a pain in the ass at times." Adam said Lindsey laughed a little.

"A pain in the ass, yes! But we love you like you were our own little brother and we take care of our family." Lindsey stated.

Stella nodded in agreement. "She's right! You're like a son I never had and we're your family now and we look out for our family simple as that." Stella said just as the doctor came back.

"How are you Mr. Ross?" He asked addressing Adam who smiled back.

"I'm doing ok thanks! I wonna go home though." Adam said the others started laughing.

"Mr. Ross I strongly recommend that you stay a week for observation." Doctor Myers said. Adam just sighed and nodded.

Flacks cell suddenly went off; he apologized then turned around to answer it. "Flack!" He answered in annoyance. Flack listened to one of the cops on the other end, the suddenly blurted out. "He What?!?!? How did that happen? Yeah...ok thanks." Flack flipped his phone shut. He closed his eyes for a moment then turned to face everyone's concerned expressions. "We have a problem." He stated.

"What's the problem?" They all asked at the same time.

Flack turned to Adam. "Your father just escaped."

* * *

**What's going to happen to Adam Ross?!!!! :-)**

**Don't hate me because I decided to do this story I love and I mean LOVE Adam, but I thought it would make a nice story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since Adam was put in the hospital; the words "_your father just escaped"_ was still burning in his mind. Mac had taken him home, but there was no way he was going to let Adam be alone. He remembered the conversation that they had a week earlier.

_**Flashback**_

"_WHAT?" Adam shrieked. He thought maybe Flack was playing a cruel joke on him. _

"_I said your father just escaped." Flack repeated. "One minute he's in custody, the next he's gone. They don't know where he went, it's just like he disappeared off the grid." Flack said. Adam started to shake in fear as he placed his hands on his head closing his eyes._

"_No! No this can't be happening! Not again, I shouldn't have stood up to him." Adam whimpered. Mac and the others looked at him in confusion and fear._

"_Alright Adam, calm down love! Tell us what you mean by not again! Has something happened before?" Mac asked. Adam looked up._

"_I'm dead I am so dead! He's going to kill me and I mean literally kill me, just like he did my mother! I know he killed her because I watched it happen, but what cop is going to believe an 8 year old kid? None. He killed her because she stood up to him just as I did and now he's going to kill me too! Please tell me you were joking Flack!" Adam begged, but Flack shook his head causing Adam to ramble on more._

_Mac was beginning to get a little irritated. He loved Adam, but sometimes when he is either scared or nervous he intends to ramble on and on._

"_ADAM!" Mac yelled getting Adam's attention. "He's not going to get anywhere near you, let alone to kill you." Mac said a little calmer. Adam just looked at him._

"_Mac you don't know him like I do, he's very persistent! He doesn't give up until he gets what he wants." Adam said._

"_And nether do we." Stella said stepping up smiling._

_The doctor came in later and told Adam that he was finally able to go home he was released hours later._

_**End of flashback**_

"Mac you ok?" Adam asked, looking at him in concern. He turned to Adam and smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking about the conversation we had that day before you were released from the hospital! It's been a week since then and nothing! You're father hasn't tried anything at all." Mac stated as he looked into his lover's eyes.

Adam sighed he knew where this was going. "I know Mac . . . and frankly I'm worried."

"Adam! Everything will be alright." Mac said pulling him into a sweet passionate kiss. "Let's get you inside ok?" Mac said as he broke the kiss.

He got out of the SUV, walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. He then helped Adam get out. Mac placed Adam's left arm around his neck and walked him up the stairs. Adam took out his keys to open his door, but suddenly stopped.

"Mac! Someone's been here, the door is opened" Adam stated.

Mac immediately looked over and sure enough the door was ajar. He released Adam long enough to pull his gun out and push it open he then slowly walked in moving his gun around to make sure no one was there and when it was clear he stood looking around, Adam's apartment was a complete mess. Everything was turned over and smashed. He pulled his cell out and called Stella and told her to get the gang and head over here to Adam's apartment ASAP. Once he hung up he walked outside to join his lover.

!!!!!!!

Stella snapped her phone shut and immediately dashed for the breakroom where Danny and the others were sitting.

"Guys! I just got off the phone with Mac, it seems somebody broke into Adam's apartment and he needs us there ASAP! So grab your kits and lets go." Stella commanded. They all nodded and followed her out.

!!!!!!!

Mac stood around talking to Adam about football or anything else he could to keep his mind off these unfortunate events that had happened. It wasn't long before Stella and the others arrived as he she walked up and greeted Adam and Mac

"Hey Mac! We got here as soon as we could." Stella said.

"Good! We can get started." Mac said then he turned to Adam. "Adam I need you to stay out here while we work ok?" Mac asked. Adam nodded. "Good." he stated.

Mac gave him a quick kiss on the lips then followed Stella inside. Danny gave a loud whistle as he and the others entered the apartment. Stella's jaw dropped when she saw the mess. Mac had been right when he told her Adam's apartment was a wreck. They just didn't know how badly until now.

Adam was still outside leaning against the railing trying to support himself as his ribs still hurt, but there wasn't anywhere for him to sit down. As he continued to stand there his mind started to wonder. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a figure walking up behind him; it wasn't until a hand came across his mouth cutting his screams off and a voice whispering into his ear that sent a chill down his spine.

"One sound boy and I put a knife through your chest!" The voice coldly rasped. To prove his point he dug the knife in a little, causing him to moan in pain. Meanwhile Mac and the others were inside trying to figure where to start so he turned to them and started issuing out commands.

"Stella, Danny I want you to process the mess. Lindsey and Hawkes I want fingerprints, anything you can find." Mac commanded. They nodded and got to work unaware what was happening outside.

Adam was frozen with fear, but the fear didn't stop him from trying to fight off his father and what he was doing with the knife. He could feel his blood soaking through his shirt, but it wasn't deep enough that required stitches. George put is face right by Adam's ear and spoke in a chilling whisper.

"Mmmm, you look hot when you're afraid! You know your mother did the same thing and look what happened to her. A knife through her chest! It's a shame because I would have loved to make her watch again on what I would do to you." George stated as he ran his hand down going southward as he licked his ear.

Adam this time didn't hesitate, he wiggled trying to get free, but that only caused his father to grow angrier. He brought the knife back up. "Stop struggling boy!" Adam stopped in fear. "Good boy! Now you're going to be a good little boy and come with me." George whispered.

As he started to drag him off the steps Adam started to struggle again giving his father a little more difficulty than normal, but luckily for Adam, Flack had decided to join in the investigation and was walking up to the apartment.

As he saw Adam being dragged from the steps he pulled his weapon. "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Flack yelled making a run towards the man. He immediately released Adam who fell to the floor and took off. Mac was outside seconds after hearing Flack yell to see what happened he found Adam on the floor and immediately picked him up only to find him shaky and blood on his shirt that only worried him more.

"Adam you alright?" Mac asked. Adam nodded slightly as he winced in pain. "Adam you have blood on your shirt. Baby you sure you're ok?" Mac asked again with more concern this time.

"Yes, I'm ok Mac honestly! He didn't cut me too deep." Adam assured him. Flack came up putting his gun back into his holster as Danny and the others came out as well after hearing the commotion.

"Flack what happened?" Mac asked turning to Flack.

"Well after Stella told me what happened when you called, I decided to join you guys, but when I got here I saw Mr. Ross trying to drag Adam from the steps. He struggled the whole time not making it easy for him and he had a knife against Adam too that's when I pulled my weapon and yelled! Adam, are you sure you're ok?" Flack asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little sore that's all." Adam said assuring him with a smile, unfortunately his legs finally gave out luckily Mac had a hold on him.

"Adam your staying with me until you're father is caught, and don't even argue with me!" Mac said in a firm tone. He nodded, he wasn't about to argue because being with Mac right now was a whole lot better than being by himself where his father could get to him.

Mac turned to Stella. "You know what to do." Stella nodded. Mac led Adam to his SUV got him in and drove off for home.

Stella turned to the rest of the team and said "Alright guys, let's get to work!" they all nodded and got right to work. They knew this was only the beginning they just pray and hope they can protect Adam long enough to catch his father.

Tbc....


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mac arrived at his apartment not long after leaving Adam's. He parked his vehicle, turning the ignition off then turned to Adam, only to find him asleep in the passenger side. He just stared at his young lover for a while. A thought popped into his head as he frowned a little; "_how can someone so innocent be a son to someone so brutal?" _His eyes welled up with tears as he tried to fight them back. He reached over and softly stroked the hair from his face as he gently shook Adam to wake him.

"Adam wake up! We're here." he stated softly.

Adam started to stir awake. He brought his head up slowly and rubbed his eyes. "We're here? Great maybe I can get some more sleep." Adam said with a wide yawn. Mac chuckled and shook his head at him. He got out with Adam following close behind.

Adam stepped on to the sidewalk yawning for the second time then stretched out, but that wasn't a smart thing to do because his ribs protested in anger causing him to gasp in pain dropping his knees.

Mac was beside him in seconds after hearing him gasp. "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, stretching wasn't the smartest move I made." Adam gasped as he tried to stand.

Mac steadily helped him to his feet. "Take it easy! You're still in pain and half asleep." Mac carefully led Adam up to his apartment, opening the door.

When they got inside Mac placed his keys and jacket on the table then he took Adam off to the bedroom. He carefully placed him down on the bed then stripped him down to his boxers and put him under the sheets then he did the same to himself. Soon after they both drifted off to sleep with Mac's arm wrapped protectively around Adam's body. Mac awoke at 2:30 in the morning he stretched out only to realize Adam was no longer in his arms. His heart started to race as he feared for the worse. Mac grabbed his gun as he scrambled off the bed, slowly walking off down the hallway with his gun at the ready. He reached the living room, finding Adam sitting in front of the television set, watching midnight football. Mac sighed in relief seeing he was okay, slowly lowering his gun to his side. He walked over towards Adam, knelling down in front of him then reached out to cup his younger lover's chin in his hands, bringing his head up to meet his eyes. He could immediately see the sadness and fear in his eyes.

"Adam? What's wrong love?" he asked.

Adam just looked at him as the tears stained his face. His eyes were already puffy and red, showing he had been crying for a while. "I-I couldn't sleep, every time I close my eyes I see him...beating me and kicking me. The first time he beat me was when I was 8...and he raped me too. He made my mom watch...I had nightmares ever since then, but after I got out of there and went to live with my aunt and uncle on my mother's side. My nightmares gradually started to fade and over time I had completely forgotten them...until now." Adam stated as he choked back a sob.

Mac pulled him into a hug. "Oh Adam! I'm so sorry that happened! It must have been terrible to go through all that, but you're not alone anymore. I'm here and I will always be." Mac informed him then pulled him into a kiss.

As he held him close he could feel his anger boiling up underneath his skin, but he took a deep breath to calm himself. Getting upset right now was not going to help matters. He couldn't understand why Adam had never told him what his father had done to him when he was young. He guessed it was because of shame and guilt, but he couldn't be sure. Now the only thing he could do was be there for Adam. Mac sighed as he looked up at the clock. He knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep and neither would Adam so he got up dragging Adam with him towards the bedroom, helping him get back into his clothes.

"Well Adam since neither one of us will be getting anymore sleep, let's go back to the office! You however will lay on the couch. You're still in no condition to work, just yet." Mac said then guided Adam out of the apartment towards his car, making their way off to the lab.

The drive to the lab was silent. Adam sat staring out of the window, he couldn't be sure if Mac was angry with him or disappointed for keeping a secret like this. He didn't want to lose him, he loved him too much, but the silence was unbearable. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize the SUV had stopped and it was if Mac had read his mind. He turned to face him, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Adam, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me your father did that to you?" Mac asked.

"Because I was afraid! I was afraid of what you would say and think. I was so ashamed and embarrassed too. I was also afraid that you wouldn't love me anymore, if I told you the truth." Adam said as he looked up.

Adam adverted Mac's eyes looking down so he wouldn't have to look at him, but Mac reached over and cupped his chin, bringing his face up to look at him. His smile was soft, caring and so full of love.

"Adam I will never think less of you because of what that sick fucker did to you. If you ask me I think you came out stronger for everything you've been through. What he did to you was not your fault. You understand me? I will always love you. No matter what! I just want you to come to me from now on ok?" Mac asked. Adam nodded giving him a half smile.

Mac smiled back placing a hand on Adam's cheek, gently stroking it with his thumb. Adam closed his eyes to the gentle stroke, almost getting lost in the feeling. He slowly opened his eyes and sighed in disappointment when the feeling was gone. They got out of the car and walked over to elevator, it didn't take them long to get up to their floor. As they exited Mac immediately spotted Stella talking to Hawkes and Danny. She turned when she heard the elevator doors ping, looking at Mac taking Adam off to the breakroom. He then turned to Adam and smiled for the fifth time tonight.

"Now you stay put, if I see you up I will bend you over my lap and spank you understand?" Mac firmly told him.

"Is that a promise?" Adam smirked. Mac laughed and shook his head then playfully swatted his arm.

"Just stay put!" Mac said getting up. He walked back out meeting Stella in the hallway.

"Hey Mac! What are you guys doing here?" Stella asked.

"We couldn't sleep anymore so I thought we should come back, plus I needed to see if you guys had anything new." Mac said he walked off with Stella.

Adam lay on the couch staring off into space. He couldn't get his mind off of everything that had happened the past week. He couldn't understand why his father was here. He thought he had gotten away from him when he got brave enough to leave, but now he's back and so are his nightmares. He was so caught up in his thoughts that his cell jolted him, scaring the life out of him.

"Ross!" Adam answered.

"_Hello son!"_ The voice on the other end answered.

Adam sat up quickly, regretting it when his ribs gave him hell yet again. He grunted in pain as he tried to sit up fully. "D-Dad? Why are you calling me? Leave me alone!" Adam hissed angrily. He did the smart thing by pressing record on his phone to catch the conversation.

"_No I won't leave you alone, but I will tell you what son! Since I'm a nice guy and all. I will make you a deal!"_

Adam was silent for a moment then spoke up. "What kind of deal?" Adam asked cautiously.

"_Meet me somewhere so we can talk and then I will disappear. You'll never see me again! I promise."_

Adam looked out to where Mac was. He could see him talking to Stella and the others, just a few feet from the breakroom doors.

"No! You tried to kill me twice already, why can't you just leave me alone!" Adam pleaded.

"_Like I said meet me and talk and then I will leave you alone! If you don't I will come after your boyfriend! Now which will it be?" _He said coldly.

"NO!" Adam yelped loudly, cautiously looking up to make sure Mac didn't hear him. He was relieved to see he didn't then he lowered his voice. "No please! Don't hurt him!" Adam begged.

"_Well then? what will it be?"_ He persisted.

"Ok ok. Where do you wonna meet?" Adam asked in a shaky voice. He could feel his father grinning from the other end of the line.

"_Smart boy. Central park in half an hour. I expect to see you there, understood?"_ He asked then hung up. Adam closed his phone then looked up just as Mac walked in.

"Adam? You ok? I heard you yell." Mac asked. Obviously he did hear him.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just a nightmare that's all." Adam lied.

Mac studied him for a moment. "You sure?" Adam nodded watching Mac walking out again.

Adam hated lying to him, but if it meant protecting him then he had no other choice. He waited until Mac was out of sight before getting up and heading out to the elevator. He got all the way to the elevator when he was stopped by Danny.

"Adam? Where you going man? Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Danny asked him curiously.

Adam mentally cursed him for being a good CSI then smiled round at him. "Yeah I uh...sorta forgot something in Mac's car and I need to go and get it." He badly lied.

"I'll go with you...."

"No!" Adam blurted out quickly. "Uh...I mean no I got it, it's ok you don't have to come." Adam assured him. Danny stared at him for a moment then nodded as he headed in the different direction. Adam sighed with relief then got into the elevator, whispering to himself, "I'm sorry Mac, but I'm doing this because I love you and I want to protect you."

Adam stepped out of the elevator, walking down the sidewalk hailing a taxi. He got inside; ordering the man to take him to Central park then leant back in his seat. On the drive there Adam knew he was going to regret this, but if it meant protecting Mac, he would risk it. He knew Mac would not be happy about this, but he had to end it, his nightmare had to end.

!!!!!!!

Mac walked around the lab as fast as he could. He had just gone into the breakroom to check on Adam to see if he was ok, but when he got there he was gone. He looked around the places he figured Adam might be, but when he couldn't find him in the usual spots, he looked for anyone that might have seen him. He immediately spotted Danny checking through AFIS on a current case they were working on.

"Hey Danny, have you seen Adam?" Danny looked at him then frowned.

"Yeah he said he had forgotten something in your car and had to go and get it! I told him I would go with him, but he quickly told me no. Come to think of it he was acting kinda funny when I spoke to him...like he was afraid of something."

"When was that?" Mac asked hesitantly.

Danny looked down at his watch. "About... half an hour ago!" Danny stated.

"Danny I want you to get his location on his cell. I wonna know where he is, right now!" Mac commanded. Danny nodded and as if on cue the others came in to see the progress Danny was making, only to see Mac standing there with that look in his eyes.

"What's going on?" Stella asked. Mac opened his mouth to answer, but Danny quickly interrupted him.

"Got it Mac. He's at central park."

"Who is?" Flack asked confused.

"Adam!" Mac stated as his hands started shaking.

"Adam's at central park? I thought he was resting?" Lindsey asked.

"He was! That's the thing I don't understand; why would he be there! Unless....." Mac stated then trailed off as the sudden thought dawned on him. He quickly looked at Danny then towards.

"HIS FATHER!" They all yelled in unison.

"Flack get back up to central park, NOW!" Mac barked as he rushed towards the elevator.

Stella and Danny followed closely behind him as did Flack. Flack was on his CB radio in seconds. He told them to meet him, Mac and some CSI's at central park then he was in the elevator. They got to the ground floor and headed towards their SUV's, heading straight towards central park. Mac's hands tightened around the steering wheel; turning his knuckles white "_please let him be ok!"_ Mac he pleaded to himself over and over again as he stepped on the gas pedal harder, praying he wasn't too late.

!!!!!!!

Adam walked around the middle of central park looking for any signs of his father. He really hoped and prayed that he didn't find him, but if he did, he honestly didn't know what he would do. He looked around as he slowly walked around, suddenly feeling a sharp pain shoot through the back of his head. He went toppling to the ground beneath him. The last thing he saw before darkness overcame him was a pair of boots standing right in front of him. Mac parked the SUV, literally jumping out with his gun drawn. Stella, Flack and Danny followed close behind him with three or four cops to help them out. Mac turned to everyone barking out the orders.

"Alright let's split up! We can cover more ground that way. Radio me if you find anything!"

They nodded, heading off in different directions, scanning the crowds of people for Adam or his father.

Flack walked around the grounds with two armed officers, looking for any sign of Adam. He stopped suddenly in his tracks when he saw something on the ground from the corner of his eye. He walked closer to look at the object, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket to pick it up. He shined his flashlight on it, recognizing it immediately. It was Adam's cell phone, they were too late.

He took his radio out immediately to call Mac. "Mac I found Adam's cell! We were too late...he's..." Flack took a deep breath. "He's gone Mac, he's gone."

Mac just stood there not wanting to believe a word Flack had said. It was like someone had shot him right in the heart. _How could this have happened? How could he let Adam come here unprotected? _But then again he really had no idea what he was doing. "_What was he doing? Come to think of it, what was he thinking!"_ He asked himself. Mac snapped out of his daze when the others walked over to him. He slowly looked up at them. Stella could immediately tell Mac was hurting as he fought hard not to cry.

She pulled him into a hug. "Oh Mac it's going to be ok! Don't worry we'll get him back." Stella cooed as she tried to reassure him.

Mac looked up at her then smiled weakly. "Let's head back to the lab." He suggested. Stella nodded taking the keys from his hands. She knew he was in no condition to drive.

!!!!!!!

Adam groaned as he started to come too. His head was pounding like someone was playing a drum on it as he stood up and looked around his only thought was. "_How could I be so stupid?"_ He continued to look around. He had no idea where he was and he wanted to get out of here. His head was still pounding so he brought his left hand up placing it on his head in hopes it would stop his headache, but it didn't. He suddenly looked up when he heard a door open and a light came on. As the light illuminated the room he could make out his surroundings a little better. He caught sight of a bed then looked up and realized he was locked in a room. He looked over and saw his father standing there in the doorway, with a predatory gaze that was lustful and his only thought was. "_No not again."_

"I-I thought you wanted to talk?" Adam asked trying to keep his cool.

"I lied! I only said that so I can get my hands on you." He stated coldly as he advanced on him.

His father started coming towards him causing Adam to back up slowly, but he wasn't paying attention and the back of his knees caught the edge of the bed, falling backwards onto it. The next thing he knew his father was on top of him. Adam struggled to get free from under him, but his father was stronger. He held Adam's hands to the bed, taking out a knife and holding it up to his face.

"Now you're going to be a good boy and allow me to remove your clothes or this knife will make contact with your throat. Is that understood?" George asked with a snicker and all he could do was nod. "Good boy."

He placed the knife down as he stripped himself of his clothing then focused on Adam. He removed his shirt first then his shoes along with his pants and boxers. He then moved back on top of him. Adam could feel the breath on his skin as he leaned down and started to kiss his chest teasing one of his nipples. He closed his eyes so he could escape into a peaceful world while his father violated his body once again. His father's voice broke the peaceful surroundings as he stared into his eyes. He found his wrists tied to the bed post so he couldn't fight back.

"I'm going to give you what I couldn't give your mother and you're going to like it!" He said coldly.

He hooked Adam's legs over his shoulder and thrusted into him in one swift motion with no preparation, causing him to cry out in pain. As the thrust got more and more intense, he cried out louder begging him to stop, but that only earned him a slap across the face. When he was finished he pulled out and got dressed, leaving him naked and tied to the bed. The door locked and he found himself alone, sore and scared. Adam cried silently to himself, wishing Mac was there right now, but the reality of it was he wasn't. Darkness claimed him once again as he fell into a stream of unconsciousness.

!!!!!!!

Mac walked around the lab in a haze trying desperately and hoping he could find any clues to where Adam might be. He was angry, angry at himself for letting him out of his sight, angry at Adam for going out like that and not telling anyone, angry at Adam's father for putting him through hell to begin with and just plain angry for not having any leads or clues, but he just couldn't give up, he had to find him he just had to. The thought of Adam not being in his life was an eye opener and after everything was said and done with Adam back in the safety of his arms, he was going to ask him to marry him, no questions asked. Mac continued to walk through the lab, but suddenly he stopped just stopped dead in his tracks. He took in the reality that Adam was not here as he sank to his knees as he finally allowed himself to cry silently unaware that his whole team was watching him in pain. Lindsey turned to Stella.

"I have never seen Mac in so much pain before. He really loves Adam doesn't he?" Stella nodded then walked up to Mac, sinking down beside him. She reached out and pulled him into a hug, trying to sooth her broken boss.

"Mac it's going to be ok! We'll find him, you'll see. We also got the conversation between him and his father off of his cell, he actually recorded it. His father said that if he didn't meet with him that he would come after you and kill you so Adam freaked out. He did it to protect you Mac; because he really loves you and I know you would have done the same, so don't get too angry with him ok?" Stella spoke softly he looked at her and nodded whipping the tears from his eyes.

Danny came up shortly after. "Mac I just got a hit off of Adam's credit card, it was just used." Danny informed him.

"Where?" He asked looking up shocked. Danny gulped hard. Mac looked at him sternly, insisting on the answer. "Danny! Where?"

"A porn store down the street." He said giving Mac the paper. Mac looked at it, knowing instantly what Adam's father was up to. "Mac?"

"He's doing it again." Mac said underneath his breath, but they heard him anyway.

"Doing what?" Stella asked. Mac looked up to her and Danny who were staring at him blankly.

"Mac, what's going on? Who's doing what?" Danny asked confused.

"Adam's father! He's doing it again, I know it." Mac said he almost had tears in his eyes again.

"Doing what? What's he doing? You're not making any sense Mac." Lindsey asked concerned and a little frightened. She had never seen her boss like this.

"He-He's raping him all over again, just like he did when he was young. Adam's father beat and raped him when he was kid, forcing his mother to watch the whole time and there was not a damn thing she could do. He told me the horrors he had been through. I can't lose him. I just can't imagine my life without him." Mac said taking a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

Stella looked at him in shock. Lindsey had her hand over her mouth as tears slid down her face. She couldn't believe his father did that to him, it was horrible, just horrible.

"Son of a bitch! And that bastard has him again." Hawkes cursed as he ravaged in anger. The others looked at him surprised they never heard Hawkes cuss before.

"Yeah and now he's going through it all again, and I'm helpless to do anything about it! I need to find him and NOW!!!!" Mac pounded his fists on the ground he took a deep breath and calmed himself down as Stella helped him up.

"Let's go and see if we can get an address from the store, maybe he's going to have it delivered." Flack suggested. Mac nodded. He, Danny and Flack headed out hoping that they would have a lead.

Tbc...

**What's going to happen? Who knows!!!! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mac walked into the store with Danny and Flack right behind him the whole way. They got up to the counter to see if they could get anyone to help them and hoped they could get some leads. Danny rang the bell impatiently. Shortly after one of the employees came walking out. She was tall had blond hair, green eyes, thin and she was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a pair of blue slacks. She smiled as she saw the three men then got behind the counter.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She asked glaring at Mac with a knowing smile.

Flack flashed his badge to her, making her smile fade. "NYPD Ma'am! I'm Detective Flack this is Detective Taylor and Messer from the New York Crime Lab. We need to ask you a few questions." Flack said putting his badge away.

"Earlier today this man came in here with a credit card. I wonna know what he bought and if it is to be delivered and if so I want the address." Mac said holding a picture of George Ross up to the girl.

She looked at it then nodded as she recognized him immediately. "Yes sir he did come in with one, but unfortunately I can't give out the address customer privacy. I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

Mac started to get angry. Danny knew the look of anger in his boss all too well, so he stepped up allowing Mac time to cool down as he turned to the girl. "Look if you don't give us what we need I will arrest you for obstruction now we...."

"Please! Please help us!" Mac pleaded desperately. Danny and Flack were taken by surprise. They had never heard Mac's voice in such desperation before. Mac turned to look at Danny and Flack. "Guys wait outside please!" They looked at him suspiciously then left. Mac then turned back to the girl once they were gone. She looked at him seeing the look of pain in his eyes and she knew immediately what this guy took.

"This guy you're looking for he took someone you love didn't he?" She asked. He nodded sadly. Her heart felt for him. She turned her head looking to see if her boss was watching and when everything was clear she took out a piece of paper and wrote down the address, handing it to Mac. He took it gratefully.

"Thank you." He said as she nodded.

"Don't tell anyone where you got it. I could get in big trouble, but I understand what you're going through. I have someone I love too and if they were kidnapped, I would be trying to do the same thing so good luck." She said. He smiled he turned to leave. "Oh and I hope you find him." She yelled stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned and looked at her his mouth gaped opened slightly.

"How did you...?" He began, but the girl cut him off.

"I just know, now go find your true love." She said with a wink. He smiled and left the store where Danny and Flack were waiting.

"Well that was a waste of time." Danny huffed in annoyance, but Mac was just smiling big and that confused them.

"Mac? Why are you smiling?" Flack asked.

"This is why." Mac said as he held up a piece of paper with address. They looked at him with a huge grins on their faces.

"How in the world...."

"Never mind. Let's just go get him." Mac said, they nodded and headed back to the lab.

!!!!!!!

Adam awoke with a start he thought maybe he just dreamt all of this; that he would be home safely in the arms of Mac. He moved his hands to touch his forehead, but found he couldn't move then he remembered this wasn't a dream it was real he was being held against his will and he couldn't get free. The door opened once again as the lights came on with George standing there in the doorway holding something in his hands. He was wearing a sadistic smirk on his face as he stared him down. Adam didn't like the look of it one bit. He was terrified. He was sure his dad was going to kill him once he was done.

"W-What is that? What are you going to do?" Adam asked with fear in his voice. His eyes went wide when he saw the object in his hand.

"I am going to do something different that I never tried before and you're going to like it." He simply stated.

"What is it?" Adam asked again.

"A shock collar and I heard it was very effective." He smiled.

George walked over to Adam placing the collar around his neck then he untied him and that's when Adam tried to make a run for it, but his father wasn't at all worried for he had another object in his hands. He pressed the button and the collar sent an electrical shock down his body as he screamed in pain. Adam fell to his knees as his father laughed coldly then he got down on his own knees undid his pants pulling out his cock and pushing Adam forward to where he was now on his hands then he thrusted into him from behind causing Adam to scream out in agony as he moved faster. George grunted with each thrust panting hard as sweat formed on his body and Adam's hands curled into fists trying not to cry out as the thrust became more and more harder and faster. Adam remembered when the Irish gang had tortured him for his badge and code number, but this, this was way worse he would have rather be tortured by the Irish gang then being raped and beaten over and over again by his own father. He cried silently as he felt the pain harden even more then he began to beg.

"N-no s-stop please! Please no more." Adam said sobbing hard.

"I'll stop when I'm good and ready boy! Damn you're so fucking hot and tight just as I remember." He said grunting and panting hard.

He reached up gripping his shoulder as leverage as he pounded into Adam fast and hard. He finally reached his climax as he came inside Adam first then he reached for his cock stroking him until he cried out his release coming into his father's hands. He slid out of Adam then got up zipping his pants up in the process then turned and walked out locking the door behind him. Adam could hear him laughing at the pain he was causing him in the distance. Adam slowly got up and walked over to a corner. He slid down bringing his knees up to his chest, placing his head in his lap and started sobbing softly. "_Mac, where are you?"_ He thought to himself as he cried. He was starting to lose all hope of ever seeing his lover again. He thought Mac would never forgive him for allowing himself to be captured like this. However he was unaware that Mac and the others were coming to his rescue. If anyone could break him it was his father and he did a pretty damn good job of it because he rarely has any spirit left.

!!!!!!!

Mac held the piece of paper in his hands waiting for the right moment as he strapped his vest on with the rest of the team, even Sid was strapping one on; he wanted to find Adam because Adam had become like a son to him and he was very worried about him, but what they didn't realize is that they were in for a shock of their lives. As soon as they had their vests on Mac looked over at his team, he nodded then headed for the elevator the team following close behind. They got down to the ground floor, Danny Lindsey and Mac rode in one SUV. Stella, Hawkes, Flack and Sid in the other and soon they were well on their way towards the location.

!!!!!!!

Adam was resting his head on his lap, he must have been asleep for the whole night into mid-day for light was shining through what window was present, so he figured he must have been gone for at least 24 hours when the door bust open again. Adam popped his head up, his father stood there in the door way once again with that look in his eyes. Adam knew what he wanted he started to crawl away, hoping he could escape this nightmare, but that only caused his father to roar with an evil laugh as he pressed that button sending another shock wave through his body causing him to scream in pain and once again leaving him immobile unable to move. George got on top of Adam and began slapping and beating him causing his nose and mouth to bleed once again. Adam lay still hoping this was all he wanted, but he was wrong.

"You know what I want!" George simply stated then flipped him over bringing him up to his hands and knees. "Man I never get tired of fucking you! I realized something when I did this to you the first time; I had an attraction to boys! Go figure."

Adam closed his eyes at the words his father told him and all he could do was beg him not to as the head of his cock penetrated him, but as long as he had the shock collar on he couldn't fight back and not to mention his body was drawing more and more weak by the hour and he didn't have any strength left inside of him. Adam knew it was entirely all his fault, if only he hadn't of fell for that stupid trick, but then again he knew his father and he knew he would have killed Mac. George started thrusting once again grabbing hold of Adam's waist as leverage. He just couldn't get enough and wanted more, it was more than Adam could take. Adam managed to conjure up enough strength to kick his father off of him. He tried to crawl away, but he grabbed a hold of Adam's ankles and dragged him back forcing him onto his hands and knees once again as he got back into position and continued. Adam just quit fighting after that, he gave up hope all he could do now was just take it and beg him to stop.

"No please stop, you've done enough! Please I beg you please stop." Adam cried as his father pulled on his hair bringing his head back as he hissed into his ear.

"Stop crying! I've said this once before and I will say it again. Take it like a man!" He said coldly his thrusts got harder and harder so Adam bowed his head closing his eyes as he tried to drown everything out, but the thrusts were hard and fast, which caused him to moan in pain as he was unaware that hope was right outside.

!!!!!!!

Mac and the team pulled up to the address they were given, which turned out to be a house Mr. Ross had bought years ago. They got out of their SUVS getting their guns ready. Mac got to the front of the line where the others were waiting. He pulled his gun out checking it then turned to his team.

"Alright you guys I want this done nice and clean don't shoot unless necessary, understood? I want Adam alive and his father." They all nodded. He then turned to Sid. "Sid I want you to stay out here and call for two paramedics just in case things go south! Alright let's go rescue Adam." Mac commanded, thinking he would never hear those words let alone speak them.

When they got to the steps Danny walked up to the door and started to pick the lock. If there was one thing he learned as a kid it was how to pick locks so it didn't take long before he got it opened. Mac motioned for Stella and Hawkes to enter first then Lindsey and Danny, followed by him and Flack. They moved around the house looking for any sign of movement when they didn't find anything in the living room or kitchen they headed down the hallway looking in each of the rooms as they passed them by. When they didn't find anything in the rooms they head off to the end of the hallway towards the master bedroom. They reached it the door finding it was closed, but not locked. Stella put her ear up to the door and heard moaning noises, she turned quickly to Mac. He nodded as they drew their guns pointing them at their sides as Mac slowly opened the door. The sight they saw was horrific there in front of their very eyes lay Adam on the ground with his father on top of him this sight was enough to make Mac snap. Flack, Danny and Hawkes acted fast before their boss could because they knew if he did he would kill him the moment he laid his hands on Mr. Ross as they roughly hauled him off of Adam. Adam kept still and his eyes closed because he thought it was over and he didn't want to be hit again, but he then felt hands gently lift him up causing him to panic as he struggled against the person holding him, but the hands grew stronger. It was the voice it's self that caused his eyes to snap open, everything was blurry at first, but after he blinked a few times images started coming into view and the image it's self was enough to make Adam well up with tears as it was Mac who was holding him and he couldn't be more relieved, but then he remembered his mind had played tricks on him before so he had asked just to be certain.

"M-Mac? Is that really you?" He asked his voice was weak and shaky with despair and that broke Mac's heart as he nodded. Adam sighed with relief again and buried his face into Mac's shoulder wrapping his arms around him and sobbing hard.

"Yes it's me! I've got you honey." Mac said softly realizing Adam was still naked. He turned to Stella and asked for a blanket, she handed him one and he wrapped it around Adam.

"George Ross, you're under arrest for the attempted murder, kidnapping and rape of CSI Adam Ross. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can be used against you in the court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand your rights?" Flack told him.

Just before they cuffed him George thought he could get one last pain out of Adam so he pushed the remote button they didn't know he had once again causing Adam to cry out in pain as he fell to his knees holding his neck. Flack turned and knocked the remote out of his hands then cuffed him keeping him at gunpoint. Mac picked Adam back up looking at his neck only to find a collar around it, he then looked at Flack. Flack turned and searched Mr. Ross and found the key to the collar in his left pocket. He tossed it to Mac as he turned and unlocked the collar, letting it fall to the floor. Mac guided Adam out of the room and out of the house as did Flack, Danny and Hawkes who lifted George Ross from floor and roughly hauled him out to the SUV's. Sid was waiting outside with two paramedics, but in the end they only used one and soon enough Adam was off to the hospital for the second time. Mac rode with him the whole way as Flack, Danny, and Hawkes transported their prisoner to jail and this time they made sure he never escaped again. On the way to the hospital Adam was slipping in and out of consciousness, but he managed to get a few words in for a moment.

"M-Mac I-I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect you I..." Mac interrupted him.

"Shh it's ok Adam we'll talk about this later." Mac said softly. Adam nodded and darkness finally overtook him.

_beep...beep...beep...beep _Adam slowly awoke to the sound of a heart monitor beeping he opened his eyes and looked around he found himself on a bed as he looked down and saw he was in a hospital bed his heart started to race he was beginning to get panicky Mac who was sitting by his side the whole time got up he placed his hand on his forehead stroking it softly trying to sooth him and his fears.

"Shh it's ok Adam, you're safe now you're safe I'm not going anywhere" Mac spoke softly Adam looked up at him. He saw it was Mac and he relaxed tremendously he knew Mac was the real deal and that he was not dreaming it was that moment that he knew he was now safe.

"Mac I'm so sorry! I know you're angry with me, you have every right to be and I don't blame you, and I also don't blame you for wanting to leave me. I know what I did was stupid and I shouldn't have never done it, but before you do what you have to I wanted to let you know I only did what I did to protect you my father said he would of killed you if I didn't and I...I just couldn't...I just couldn't let that happen because I love you so much" Adam said as a tear slid down his face. Mac cupped his cheek whipping the single tear away with this thumb as he looked at him and smiled.

"Adam listen to me! Yes I was angry at the fact that you went to central park to meet your father without letting anyone know what was going on. I was scared shitless because the thought of you not being by my side made me realize how precious you are to me and that is what made me angry with you at first, but after I heard the conversation you recorded between you and your father Stella made me understand that I would have done the same thing and she is right I would have, but that's not and the thing that scared me the most was I thought I would never get you back and I just couldn't live without you. When I saw what your father was doing to you that was enough to make me snap, but thankfully Flack, Danny and Hawkes acted before I did because I would have killed him! I love you so much Adam and I wouldn't even dream of leaving you I need you by my side now and forever" Mac said. Adam stared at him in disbelief Mac still loved him after all this and he couldn't be happier.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed a life time when then they were interrupted with a sharp knock on the door. He looked up and over to the door seeing Danny and the whole gang there he smiled.

"Yo Adam! How ya' doin?" Danny asked smiling Adam looked over to Danny he smiled

"I'm ok thanks" he said.

"Hey Adam up for more visitors?" came a voice behind Danny it was Stella he nodded.

"Yeah come on in guys!" he said. Adam pressed the green button on his bed that allowed it to rise up. They stayed silent for a while until Sid felt the need to break it.

"Adam you had us worried to death not to mention scared out of our minds! We thought we almost lost you there" Sid stated they all nodded in agreement.

Adam sighed "I know you guys and I'm really, really sorry, but I..."

"We know why you did it. You did it to protect Mac and that was very brave and noble" Stella said.

"At the time I was sure he was going to do it, but instead I found it to be a trap. I was so stupid for falling for it too" Adam said shaking his head in shame.

"No way man! You did what you had to do! to tell you the truth I would have done the same if I was in your shoes that's what it means to be a CSI to always have each other's back no matter what even if its someone you love" Hawkes stated with a smile.

"That's right and as far as I'm concerned you've earned it" Mac said handing Adam a badge.

Adam didn't know what to say he has always dreamt about this day and now it's finally coming true. He held the badge close to him as he tried to choke back a sob it was like a dream come true. He looked down at the badge then up to his friends who had quickly became his family and smiled.

"I-I don't know what to say guys! Thank you" Adam said Mac laughed.

"Like I said Adam you deserve it" Mac told him.

"Yeah he's right, congratulations Adam and welcome to the CSI team" Lindsey said stepping up he smiled at her then turned to Flack

"Can I ask you something Flack?" Adam asked looking at him. He nodded.

"Sure what's up?" Flack asked.

"What's going to happen to my father?" he asked they all looked at Adam then to Flack. Flack looked at for a moment before speaking then sighed.

"Right now he is being heavily guarded and then he'll probably stand trial he'll most likely ether get the death penalty or prison for life under heavy guard of course" Flack said.

Adam released his breath he didn't even realize he was holding he was relieved to say the most then he spoke softly "thank heavens it's over! My nightmare is finally over" they all stared at him with sad eyes for a moment "Thank you! Thank you all for saving my life" Adam stated blinking back tears they all whipped their eyes the emotion in here was getting to them.

"You're welcome! Like we've said before your family and we look out for each other that's what we do were just glad you're safe now and ok" Lindsey said.

"Well physically I'm ok, but mentally It's going to take a while before I can be ok again" Adam said truthfully they all nodded sadly they knew, but they also agreed that they would be there to help him as well. Shortly after the Doctor came in.

"Hello Mr. Ross, I'm glad you're awake! How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better when do I get to get out of here?" he asked Mac chuckled and thought to himself "_oh no here we go again"_ Mac looked at the doctor he just smiled.

He too shook his head and smiled "Not until you're wounds heal and your surgery heal!" causing Adam to pout.

"And how long will that take?" He asked.

"I don't know 4 weeks maybe 6 depending."

"What? I have to be in here for 4 to 6 weeks? Oh great." Adam said pouting once again.

"Yes Mr. Ross you will, with everything you've been through I am surprised you're still alive." He said seriously.

"Oh come on it's not that bad! All I have to do is just stay home and rest" Adam said he started getting up, but Mac pushed him gently back down.

"Oh no you don't! You're staying here young man until you are fully healed" Mac said the others laughed when Adam groaned; Mac suddenly got an idea he got up and walked out.

"Where's he going?" Adam asked confused

"Don't know! Maybe he went to go to the bathroom or to make a call" Sid said he turned and looked out to where Mac was and sure enough he was on the phone not long after he hung up he walked back into the room.

"Mac? Who was on the phone?" Sid asked. Mac looked at him then to Adam and the others.

"You'll see." Mac simply said causing even more confusion. The Doctor flipped the chart closed then turned to Adam.

"Ok well Mr. Ross. I will be back soon to check on your progress and to see how you are doing." The doctor said as he walked out.

Half an hour later the Doctor was back again as everyone was talking amongst themselves. He looked over the chart again reading his status then turned to him telling him he would continue to monitor him and his progress. Then he walked out as he got around the corner he ran into a priest who happened to be walking around a little lost the Doctor saw him and smiled immediately as the priest approached him.

"Excuse me sir where might I find the room where Adam Ross and Mac Taylor is?" The priest asked. "Mac Taylor called me about half an hour ago." The Doctor nodded.

"Room 356 down the hall to your left." He said then walked off with a smile still plastered on his face. The priest walked down the hall he turned the corner and came to the room he was looking for he knocked on the door everyone turned and looked at him Mac smiled and shook his hand.

"Father I'm glad you could make it!" Mac said.

"Mac Taylor! I cannot believe it, when you called me it was a surprise! And when you told me what you wanted me to do I was even more surprised. I mean I am more than happy to do it, but I have to be sure! Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked smiling.

"Yes! I've never been more surer in my life" Mac told him he nodded and took out his bible. Everyone in the room looked at him confused, but it seemed that Adam was more confused than anyone else.

"Mac? What's going on?" Adam asked confused he turned to him and smiled

"Adam you know how I said I loved you and I needed you by my side now and forever?" Mac asked.

"Yes!" Adam said.

"Well I meant it. Like I said before I cannot imagine my life without you. You make my life worth wild and every second of every day I am more thankful that your part of it so I ask you Adam Ross will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee leaving everyone in the room shocked and teary eyed even Adam himself. He shook his head bringing himself out of shock and a grin came across his face, he was happy now more than ever.

"Yes, yes I will marry you." Adam said happily. Mac got up with a big grin on his face.

"Well that would explain why the priest is here." Sid laughed; the others laughed with him then shook their heads. Mac turned to Hawkes and Sid.

"Hey guys can you do us a favour?' Mac asked.

They nodded. "Yeah sure what's up?" Hawkes asked.

"Could you hold my ring and Sid could you hold Adam's and then hand it back to us when the exchanging of the rings take place?" Mac asked Hawkes and Sid looked at each other then nodded.

"Yeah of course man!" Mac handed them the rings then turned to Danny and Flack.

"I want you and Flack to be our best man! Is that cool with you guys?" Mac as he turned back to Hawkes and Sid they nodded then he turned back to Danny and Flack.

"Yeah of course man!" Danny piped in as he spoke for Flack as well.

Once everything was settled the priest looked at them for a moment then smiled as he took his bible out and began to read the wedding scripture. Then he turned to Mac.

"If there is anyone who does not think that these two should be gathered in holy matrimony let them speak now or forever hold their peace," when no one spoke up he continued. "Mac Taylor do you take Adam Ross to be your lawfully wedded partner to have and to hold from this day forward through sickness and through health for better or for worse till death do you part? Do you promise to love and cherish him for the rest of your life?"

"I do." He then turned to Adam.

"Adam Ross do you take Mac Taylor to be your lawfully wedded partner to have and to hold from this day forward through sickness and through health for better or for worse till death do you part? Do you promise to love and cherish him for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

"May we have the rings please?" The preacher asked they nodded as they gave the rings to Mac and Adam. Once the rings where given he turned to Mac first "Mac take the ring place it on his ring finger and repeat after me 'with this ring I do thee wed I promise to give you all my love, my heart and my soul'" Mac did as he was told.

"With this ring I do thee wed I promise to give you all my love, my heart and my soul" Mac said as he slipped the ring onto Adam's finger then the priest turned to Adam.

"Adam take the ring place it on Mac's ring finger and repeat after me 'With this ring I do thee wed I promise to give you all my love, my heart and my soul'" Adam did just that.

"With this ring I do thee wed I promise to give you all my love, my heart and my soul" Adam said as he slipped the ring onto Mac's finger and once that was done the priest looked at both of them with a smile on his face.

"Then I know pronounce you life partners you may kiss....well each other." They all chuckled at him as Mac leaned in to kiss his husband for the first time an eruption of applauds came from his friends and the staff at the hospital as the priest said his congratulations and goodbyes. Mac turned to his team as they all smiled.

"Congratulations guys! Wow Mac, I guess even you can surprise us at some point." Stella said jokingly.

"But of course I can!" Mac said laughing.

"Well either way. I'm glad to finally see you married and happy once again." Flack said. Everyone nodded in happiness for their two friends.

"Hey guys don't forget! I was even more surprised then you." Adam said they turned and looked at him then the room erupted in laughter. As the laughter died down Mac turned to Adam.

"After you get out of the hospital you and I are going on our honeymoon and that's a promise." Mac said winking at him they all left for work not to long after.

_**5 weeks later.....**_

Adam walked out of the hospital with Mac by his side he was feeling like nothing ever happened and like he was floating on clouds. They have been married for 5 weeks and they couldn't be happier. Mac looped his arm around Adam's as he turned to stare at Mac for a moment. He was smiling big

"What?" Mac asked smiling.

"Nothing! I just wanted to say how lucky I am to have you." Adam said as he leaned over pulling Mac into a kiss as he kissed him back passionately. They finally pulled apart for the need for air became too great. Mac smiled resting his forehead against Adam's.

"Now what do you say we go on our honeymoon?" Mac asked leading Adam to the airport.

"Yes! Where are we going?" He asked.

"To Paris! If that is where you wonna go." Mac said.

"Yes! I have always wanted to go to Paris!" Adam stated excitedly. "Wait isn't that..." Adam begun then stopped.

"Isn't that what?" Mac asked.

"Nothing. Never mind! Let's go." Adam said.

They walked into the airport and soon after they were headed to Paris where they would begin their lives together as newlyweds.

End....


End file.
